Knock-down furniture is known to the prior art and is advantageous from the viewpoint of both shipment and storage, as well as size.
There are also chair designs known to the prior art which, in one orientation function is a steady chair and, in an alternative orientation, function as another type of chair, such as for example, a rocking chair.
It is, nevertheless, advantageous to provide a chair assembly of knock-down design capable of functioning as a plurality of different types of chairs, depending upon the orientation of the chair upon the supporting surface and which are capable of being simply and readily assembled and disassembled, without the need for conventional fasteners.